1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor-device package and a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A TAB (Tab Automated Bonding) tape comprises a heat resistant support film (for example, a polyimide film or the like) and a circuit pattern made of copper foil formed on the support film, the circuit pattern having inner leads projecting inside an element-accommodating hole of the support film and outer leads projecting outside the support film.
A conventional bonding technique using this TAB tape makes it possible to facilitate tests of semiconductor elements (chips) before packaging them, to simultaneously bond a narrow-pitch chip whose pitch width is so narrow that this chip cannot be simultaneously bonded by means of a conventional multi-pin and wire-bonding technique. Furthermore such a TAB tape bonding technique is superior to a wire-bonding technique with regard to its high frequency properties and is suitable to high density packaging. Therefore, such a TAB tape bonding technique is very appropriate to a multi-pin, narrow-pitch and high-speed chip, such as a CPU chip or the like.
However, in such a conventional TAB tape bonding technique, both inner lead bonding and outer lead bonding is required and, as a result, a large number of working man-hours are inevitably required. In addition to this, because of requirements for mounting the package on a substrate, the pitch width between outer leads cannot be made narrow in the same manner as the pitch width between inner leads and, for this reason, the outer leads must project beyond its the support film. Thus, according to such a conventional TAB tape bonding technique, the overall size of a semiconductor device typically becomes larger when a chip is mounted on it, which is contrary to demands of miniaturization.
Furthermore, when such a conventional TAB tape bonding technique is applied to a high-power chip such as a CPU chip or the like, complex and expensive packaging is necessary because adaptation to a heat radiating structure is difficult to achieve.
FIG. 10 shows an example of a heat radiation structure on a conventional semiconductor device.
This conventional semiconductor device has a complex and expensive package structure. As shown in this figure, a circuit pattern for a PGA (Pin Grid Array) type package 10 and a chip 11 is connected through a TAB tape 12 and is sealed by a cap 13. Moreover, by means of soldering or the like, a heat sink 15 is fastened to a support 14 bonded to the chip 11.